Cinderella: Angel style! (Fan Addition)
by Mew-Star-Mew
Summary: Before you even START about thinking about reading this you HAVE you read all Four Chapters of /s/2274073/1/Cinderella-Angel-style I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or "Cinderella: Angel style!", but will own the story base on this after the last ever made Chapter of Cinderella: Angel style! by Sakuranbo-Chan!
1. Note

**Mew-Star-Mew: Hey people!  
Kisshu: Mew-Star-Mew is back in action!  
Mew-Star-Mew: I was thinking who in the world like Discontinued Fictions?! Well I hate them, so... for some who have read "****_Cinderella: Angel style!" b_****y the former author ****_Sakuranbo-Chan, _****I'm going to continue it!  
Ichigo: Well she'll try making it as good...  
Mew-Star-Mew: So people, before you even START about thinking about reading this you HAVE you read all Four Chapters of s/2274073/1/Cinderella-Angel-style OR ELSE!  
So that's that for now ;)  
Kisshu: She is thinking of a plan, so don't you worry about this!  
Ichigo: Mew-Star-Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or "****_Cinderella: Angel style!"_****, but will own the story base on after the last ever made Chapter of "****_Cinderella: Angel style!_****"  
See you all later!**


	2. The Fairy Godmother

**Mew-Star-Mew Hey!  
Before you even START about thinking about reading this you HAVE you read all Four Chapters of **** s/2274073/1/Cinderella-Angel-style** OR ELSE!  
Ichigo: Mew-Star-Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or "**_Cinderella: Angel style!"_****, but will own the story base on this after the last ever made Chapter of "****_Cinderella: Angel style!_****" made by ****_Sakuranbo-Chan_****  
Kisshu: Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The Fairy Godmother

Ichigo cried into the torn cloth she was wearing, it was soaked from tears, "Why! Why does this always happed to me!?" Ichigo muffed out into the cloth while she continued to cry

Suddenly her tears began to flow slowly without a sound while her singing the song her dead mother had taught her,

"_RIBON wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita_

_chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni aumade wasureteta_

_onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru_

_tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no_

_It's show time!_

_Doki, Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no_

_iron na watashi misete ageru dakara_

_Motto, Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo_

_anata ni todoketai yo_

_uke totte ne, my sweet heart_

_hikari no hanataba dakishimetara mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara_

_ooki na risou ni todoku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase_

_onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no_

_taisetsu na hito ni deattara_

_It's show time!_

_Uki, Uki suru you na hajimari kitaishiteiru_

_shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto_

_Zutto, Zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne_

_te to te wo tsunai da nara_

_fushigi da yo ne change my mind_

_It's show time!_

_Doki, Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no_

_iron na watashi misete ageru dakara_

_Motto, Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo_

_anata ni todoketai yo_

_uke totte ne, my sweet heart_."

Ichigo whimpered as she finished the song, only to hear a faint sound, she sat up alert swaying her head in all directions to see what the mysterious sound was, as she turned her head 130 degrease clockwise she saw an long and chubby figure at the door, she looked like the Fairy Godmother described in every girls favorite fairytale "Cinderella" Ichigo could see the tips of the "persons" wings behind her, unlike the one in the fairy tale she was wearing a long light pink dress, "it" had an smooth face filled with a calm expression throughout every facial feature, Ichigo was shocked as the lips of the creature moved saying,

The Fairy looked at the tear stained girl in front of "Oh dear me, I didn't mean to shock you or anything.",  
Ichigo moved her lips attempting to say something only to find no words coming out,  
"If you are wondering what I am or why I came these are the answers...  
I am, your fairy Godmother, and I have come by you summoning me, the feeling you had put into that song had awoke me from my long slumber from an evil force, since you saved me I have decided to grant you your wishes...",  
Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening and mumbled "Really?",  
The fairy had no hesitation to answer "Yes, really! So what would your wish be?",  
Ichigo stuttered "T...T..Th..e Ro..yal Ball..",  
"Well, well, well, you can't go to the Royal Ball at this state can you?",  
Ichigo silently Whispered "Yes" while nodding,  
"This is where I can help, stand up tall and straight!", Ichigo followed the instructions of her "Fairy Godmother",  
she muttered "Stay still..." Ichigo nodded as the Fairy Godmother muttered something under her breath, it sounded like a spell of some kind, changing Ichigo slowly, and then the Fairy Godmother looked at a white mouse in the room chanting some kind of spell on it.

* * *

**Mew-Star-Mew: Mwhahahaha! Cliffhanger!  
Kisshu: Wow... What happened to Koneko-chan and that mouse?  
Ichigo: Well I'm going to... *Voice muffed out*  
Mew-Star-Mew: *Hand over Ichigo's mouth* Don't tell them!*Gives death glare at Ichigo*  
You're going to spoil it!  
Kisshu: Hmmm... Well Review!**


	3. The Royal Ball

**Mew-Star-Mew: I'M BACK!  
Kisshu: Mew-Star-Mew has a Game Plan! Or should I say Story Plan!  
Mew-Star-Mew: Lol, well you see...*Gets a piece of paper out from her pocket* I have decided to make my story 'Welcome Back' shorter, then I will finish this Fiction up then finally continue 'The Petite Kitten' I'm hoping that story will be nice and long :)  
Don't worry I'm making a Chapter of this before I finish up 'Welcome Back'  
Ichigo: Anyways, since now everyone knows Mew-Star-Mews Story Plan, we hope no one will flame it, should we go on to the story?  
Mew-Star-Mew: Ohh yes, I have something to say, I can't describe clothes properly so DON'T KILL ME IF YOU CAN'T IMAGE THE CLOTHES!  
Kisshu: Ohh yea, Mew-Star-Mew does have a problem with describing clothes...  
Ichigo: *Clears throat* ON WITH THE STORY!  
Masaya: Mew-Star-Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the non Fan Addition version of this!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

The Royal Ball

The Fairy Godmother had changed the small white mouse into a dazzling white horse with a shinning mane, Cinderella admired herself as the ragged dress she once wore turned into a long pink dress (Cinderella's dress but Tokyo Mew Mew style) It had golden bows with hints of black on them, the dress flowed down to her ankle,  
"There!" Now then... we have your dress set and a horse... what else?" the Fairy Godmother wondered out load  
"Do I have to ride a horse?" Ichigo questioned,  
"Oh no you don't! The Fairy Godmother said, "You need at least one more horse... Let's see here." "Aha!" She whispered when she saw a second white mouse, she chanted a spell while waving her wand making it identical to the first horse, "Let's get you a carriage." She said as she began to use her spell on a rather large pumpkin, the stem grew moving everything in its way to become four evenly curved wheels, then the pumpkin grew into and large white carriage,  
Ichigo obviously was shocked, finally the Fairy Godmother spotted two birds and turned one into an footman and the other into a coachman "Hurry now get in!" the Fairy Godmother said while waving her wand franticly, "**Oh yes, remember to come back before 12, when the clock strikes 12 the spell will be reversed!" she said in a hurry,** **[ You thought I meant that right? I'm making a NO TIME LIMIT for the twist in the story :3 ]**  
"Thank you!" Ichigo shouted while the carriage led her to the castle of lights.

**Mew-Star-Mew: Well that's this Chapter for now! See you later!  
Don't worry I'm not letting the Chapter be less than 300 words!  
Kisshu: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Once the horse stopped galloping as they reached the glowing palace Ichigo carefully lifted her dress to move out of the once pumpkin as her footman opened the door, all of the guards had a quick glance of admiring her as she skipped up the long steps, finally she reached the top. There was her beloved prince...

* * *

**Prince (Hehe) Kisshu's POV**

I bowed as I thought in my head all the bad things I could think of, "There is only one person I wanted to be my princess... but she'll never be mine, I swear before this marriage I will go up to my angel and stay with her forever, none of these 'ladies' are as stunning as she was", I sighed as the two ugliest 'ladies' walked up to me fighting, to be the first to curtsy to me.

I looked up and gasped, there she was...my angle... "WAIT IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, ICHIGO'S DEAD" my mind shouted, of course I completely ignored the voice in the back of my head and went up to her to take her, hand, the music started as me and the young lady danced into the garden, of course the only thing I could see was her, the curtains closed leavening me and her alone, I only one thing raced through my mind as we danced "Why does she look like Ichigo?" After a long silence I lead her to a bench near a pond, it was the exact place I last saw Ichigo, I have no idea why I led her there, I just had a feeling.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ichigo realized that they were sitting on that exact bench where they used to play, without noticing a tear rolled out of her eye,  
"What's wrong?" Kisshu whispered,  
Ichigo of course couldn't just say "I just missed us both playing here when we were long" could she?  
Ichigo quickly thought of something and said "I just remembered something..."  
Kisshu was awkwardly playing with his figures as he asked "Ok, may I ask for your name?"  
Ichigo wanted to lie to him but something inside her head said "Tell him!" there was a pain in her heart as she was thinking of an fake name, in the end she just blurted out "Ichigo, that is my name Prince Kisshu" Ichigo's nose twitched as she said the word 'Prince', she always called him Kish when they were longer.  
Without warning Kisshu hugged Ichigo and whispered into her ear "I love you..." A tear fell out of his eye landing on Ichigo's shoulder, Kisshu suddenly moved away and led her across the garden acting natural if he had met Ichigo for the first time, he had noticed his Mother peering over at them,  
Kisshu started talking in a hushed voice as he said "We need a plan.", Ichigo understood why Kisshu was so quite, he had done it so many times in their childhood, "What kind of plan Kisshu?" Ichigo making a short giggle afterwards making as if they were talking naturally,  
He then whispered "You need a fake name till we get married..." Ichigo had blushed when he had said the three last words, He continued "If we just say you're the long lost Ichigo my Mother will never accept the marriage..." Ichigo and Kisshu wondered for a while till Ichigo had an idea, she lent over to him and whispered "Sutā." **[ Star ]**,  
Kisshu nodded in agreement, the rest of the plan spilled out his mouth "So we say you're from outside so you can't come back here early so my mother will let you stay somewhere! "In his mind it was perfect plan! On the other hand Ichigo was worrying what would happen if the three witches got home and realized she wasn't there?  
Kisshu had seen her panicked face and said "Don't worry my Mother has set the wedding today, as soon as I have found the one I prefer, you, so every single lady will be staying here to see it by the name of the Queen." Kisshu smirked, he hadn't smirked so happily since Ichigo was said to be dead, and Ichigo of course forgot to be casual around the prince and quietly giggled "So it's full proof!"

* * *

**Mew-Star-Mew: You don't realize I wanted to finish the whole Story in this one Chapter, I literally was doing 10 words per second.  
News Flash! I think I might finish this before 'Welcome Back' I don't know!  
Kisshu: Wow! Watching the Movie 'Cinderella' again is making you type this Chapter like crazy!  
Ichigo: I want to know what happened soon!  
Masaya: What happened to me in the Story?  
Mew-Star-Mew: Well either you don't show up at all anymore or, you are madly in love with Ichigo so you try stopping the wedding and end up getting killed somehow!  
Now then... would anyone like a free gift? If you want a gift Review! :3  
Masaya: Why haven't I been kicked out yet? *Looks around*  
Ichigo: Mew-Star-Mew is in a good mood so... yep :3  
Mew-Star-Mew: *Jumping up and down* Just in case you're wondering... NO I haven't got a sugar rush, I haven't even seen any sugar ALL day :O  
Kisshu and Ichigo: Hmmm mood changes... *Glares at Mew-Star-Mew weirdly*  
Mew-Star-Mew: Why are you looking at me like that? And why you say that?  
Masaya: Their trying to say... Hmmm... you're sick in someway...  
Mew-Star-Mew: Well I have a bad cough, a sore throat and a cold so that must be it :3  
Who wants me to be in a bad mood anyways?  
Kisshu: What would you do if you were in a bad mood while writing a Fiction?  
Mew-Star-Mew: I'd say the minimum amount of damage I would do is; Kill Masaya by smashing him into the sun, revive him, kill him with a army of cats [ I speak cat :3 ], revive him and then let Kisshu torture him for the rest of his life till Masaya dies :D  
Masaya: I'm just going to run away to a parallel universe now... *Goes into a portal that is ladled 'Parallel Universe'*  
Mew-Star-Mew: Bye guys :D**


	4. The Marrage? END

**Mew-Star-Mew: Hehe I did this Chapter early :3 *Has a big grin*  
Ichigo: Mew-Star-Mew does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or me and Kisshu would be together and make universe peace [ See what I did there? ] she does not own the non Fan Addition of this Fiction either :3**

**Chapter 7**

The Marriage?

Once Ichigo and Kisshu had some real conversations about how their life had been as they danced, the announcer announced **[ What else do they do? xD ] **a message "Ladies, the Prince has found his Bride, the ball is cancelled and the wedding will be in no time at all, We hope everyone will stay!", obviously the guards and servants cheered, unfortunately ever 'lady' that had come to see the Prince were disappointed and started to walk away in till the announcer spoke again "By hope the Queen means it as an order!" once the announcement had been said, loud sighs invaded the peaceful sound of birds chirping in happiness as both Prince and to-be-Princess walked away to get ready

**Prince Kisshu's POV**

I sighed as the last finishing touches were made in my suit; it was like any other 'Prince Charming' suit. I can't wait anymore, as soon as we marry I will become King with my angle, I wonder how come I never seen her before through the passing years, there must have been that one time...  
He was thinking in till something flashed into his min, that lady who was helping the child when her doll broke. That was her! I'm so dumb, I should have recognised her! I walked to my place in the garden where the priest had stood, like any person in the whole universe I was nervous! All the girls around me are just starring this way like sick puppies!

**Normal POV**

After about five minutes of waiting **[ POOP BRIDES MAIDS AND BEST MEN, THEY DIDN'T HAVE ANY! ] **Ichigo walked into the room, she had worn the same dress that she wore to the ball but this time she was holding a red bouquet, she stopped for a second and looked at Prince Kisshu before blushing and walking on beside him.

The priest began chatting something but for Ichigo and Kisshu everything was silent while admiring each other, well everything except from the birds chirping **[ I just didn't want to look up on Google and be like 'What does a priest say when getting two people married?' then get like 100 pages of different things xD ]**, once the reckless chanting was over the priest began the vows, "Do you Kisshu **[ Something ]** agree to cherries Sutā **[ Something ]** in till one of you die?"  
Kisshu was glazing only into Ichigo's eyes as he said "I do."  
The priest looked at Ichigo and said "Do you Sutā** [ Something ]** agree to cherries Kisshu **[ Something ]** in till one of you die?"  
Ichigo sighed in a dreamy way saying "I do."  
The priest stepped back as the announced "I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the Bride!" of course Kisshu did not hesitate and went straight in to kiss Ichigo.

**Princess [ YAY ] Ichigo's POV**

Once the priest announced "You may kiss the Bride!" Kisshu had placed his soft lips on mine as soon as the sentence finished, it seemed like heaven in till something horrid had interrupted, "My Queen! She is not Called Sutā** [ Something ]**, she is Ichigo Momomiya!" everyone gasped at the sudden appearance, I and Kisshu broke our kiss as I turned my head I saw Masaya Ayouma **[ DUN DUN DUN MOMENT! ] **Kisshu stared at Masaya as if he were a mere peasant, no wait... he IS a mere peasant, "Ichigo had died many years ago!" Kisshu seemed to have an plan so I just stood there like I wasn't me, Ichigo but another person **[ I confused myself while writing by that** **]** , of course the Queen agreed since she didn't want Kisshu to think I was alive,  
"She is Ichigo, a mere peasant in your eyes, she lives with her step mother and two step sisters on the other side of the kingdom!" Masaya said bravely, suddenly out of nowhere the Queen said "No it can't be! I locked her up there! SHE MUST HAVE SNEAKED AWAY! GAURDS GET HER!" She pointed at me but no guards came, once again she shouted "GAURDS GET HER! IT'S AN ORDER!", the head of the guards stepped forwards and calmly said "We do not follow order's of the Former Queen, especially since you have made the Prince suffer all these years fooling us that the Prince's best friend was dead, we have had enough of you ordering us around, first you give the king poison so that you would gain all the power of the kingdom, and then you take away the Prince's love for all those years, My FORMER-Queen, we will not stand you harming anyone else , if you allow us KING-Kisshu, we will dispose of her right away."

**The End**

**Mew-Star-Mew: Dramatic ending because I want to end this story quick...  
Ichigo: Giant cliff hanger ending... really?  
Mew-Star-Mew: Yea really, everyone has imagination...  
Kisshu: Cleary you don't...  
Mew-Star-Mew: WHAT COLDS MESS UP MY BRAIN! *Chases Kisshu, while he runs away*  
Masaya: Sooooo... I hope you lot wont imagine that I will be executed for interrupting an royal wedding...*Mew-Star-Mew and Kisshu stop running*  
Ichigo: Masaya... I think they will...* Fake tears*  
Masaya: I'm glad to see you still care about me Ichigo *Smiles*  
Ichigo: *Evil laughs fill the area* DIE!  
Masaya: *Screams like a girl* EEKKK  
Mew-Star-Mew: Even I don't scream like that... and I'm a girl...  
Sooo... IMAGINE THE LATER CHAPTERS BECAUSE I'M NOT WRITING MORE!**


End file.
